


Just Another Accident

by dracoyoulittlepoofer



Series: Firework Kisses [5]
Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Skiing, firework kisses verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoyoulittlepoofer/pseuds/dracoyoulittlepoofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Firework Kisses Verse.<br/>Sebastian and Kurt go skiing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at dracoyoulittlepoofer on tumblr for more updates on this verse!

It had started out as a normal day on the ski hill; Sebastian was being his usual self and showing off to anyone who would look but mainly Kurt.

Kurt wasn't quite sure what he was trying to accomplish by showing off, seeing as he was already sleeping with the guy, but he thought it might be good to humour him so he let Sebastian continue on with his less than perfect skills.

They had been going down one of the easier slopes, Sebastian quite a bit behind him, when he heard Sebastian yell out, "Get out of the way!" Startling his boy friend and sending him sprawling as Sebastian zoomed past him and into a soft snow bank.

Kurt groaned as he opened his eyes (he hadn't even realized they were closed), but all he could focus on was the black dots his visions was now sporting. He tried to move to no avail, a sharp pain shot up his right wrist, sending the pain signals to his head as he hissed in pain. Sebastian sat up from the snow bank and shook the snow out of his hair before looking over to his boyfriend who was currently still lying on the ground, cradling his wrist. "Kurt?" He called out, listening carefully for a response.

Kurt whimpered in pain, squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could, as though it could block out the pain (it wasn't working, by the way). Sebastian stood up quickly and skied over to the injured man on the ground. He pried of his skies and stuck them in the ground before pulling Kurt out of the ball he had rolled himself into, his eyes betraying the pain that was currently racking his body. "You need to tell me where it hurts, Kurt. I need to be able to look at it." Sebastian said calmly though the higher pitch in his voice was betraying his cool persona. Kurt held out his right hand, whimpering slightly at the pain as Sebastian held it as softly as he could in his hands. Sebastian examined his wrist and pressed slightly at the reddening skin, wincing as Kurt let out a hiss of pain, pulling his wrist away and in to his chest a gain.

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair, "Are you able to skii down the rest of the way? There's not much left and we really need to get that one ice. It's too swollen to tell if it's broken or not."

Kurt nodded, sniffling slightly. Sebastian helped him up carefully before he put on his own skiis, catching up to his boyfriend who had already started his descent down the hill.

An hour later and a slightly drugged Kurt Hummel, it was announced that his wrist was only sprained. It was currently wrapped up and put in a sling just to take the pressure off slightly. They were back in their hotel room within the chalet, Kurt was curled up in a warm blanket on the couch in front of the fire; Sebastian walked over and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, kissing his temple before taking a sip from the mug in his hand.

"'S in there?" Kurt slurred slightly, his eyelids feeling heavier by the minute.

"Hot chocolate," Sebastian replied, breathing in Kurt's scent of vanilla and jasmine.

Kurt sat up slightly, "Cann'I have some? "

Sebastian chuckled but handed the mug over to the drugged up boy who took a sip and sighed in relief as the chocolate slid down his throat and warmed his entire body. Sebastian went to go grab the mug back but Kurt just pulled it away. Sebastian frowned, "You realize I made that for me, right?"

"I'm injured you as'hole." Kurt mumbled before taking another sip of the rich liquid.

Sebastian sighed, "I suppose I can let it go just this once."

"Wanna taste?" Kurt asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think I can live with just a taste." Sebastian smirked; he leaned in slowly and brought a kiss to Kurt's lips. A spark of heat shot through his body as he cupped Kurt's cheek in the palm of his hand; pulling away he stuck out his tongue to collect the remaining brown liquid on Kurt's lips. He smiled at the way Kurt's lips were bruised red from the kiss, the way his eyes had darkened slightly, and the way his breathing had become laboured. Kurt moved forward again but Sebastian just pushed him a way carefully, "I can't take advantage drugged up boy."

"But I w'nt you too. Please take advantage 'f me." Kurt slurred; Sebastian leaned down again and gave Kurt's lips a chaste kiss.

"I like my men conscious."

"W' you did the other night really dissuades that." Kurt smirked as he took another sip of the hot chocolate.

Sebastian blushed, "Shut up."


End file.
